1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to georgian grille windows and more specifically it relates to an improved strength and decoration window grid system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous georgian grille windows have been provided in prior art that are adapted to include various shaped profile bar sections with different types of connectors to be used in forming lattice type patterns on windows in buildings. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.
For example, on a single window frame where there are twenty five lights by necessity, sixteen straight connector and twenty four profile bars would be required.